


The Malfoy Charm

by burntotears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Tease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: Ron is dumbfounded and a bit turned on.





	The Malfoy Charm

**Author's Note:**

> [originally written 2005-07-06]

"What the fuck do you want, Weasel?" Draco snapped not looking up from what he was doing as he heard the other boy enter the room.

"How the..." Ron looked around bewildered and decided to let it go. "I don't bloody want anything from _you_ , Malfoy. I was looking for something. You just happen to be in the way of finding it."

Draco sneered and laughed. "In the way, am I? And to think here I was wondering if you were fancying a good shag. Guess I was wrong then."

"A... a what? From you? That's bloody..." he was cut off by Draco's mouth crushing into his in a hard, rather angry, kiss. After a few seconds, Ron couldn't help but moan and lean into the kiss, forcing it back with just as much fire as Draco threw at him.

"You're fucking hot, Weasel, did anyone ever tell you that?" Draco bit into Ron's lower lip, hands snaking down to his pants and undoing the burden that lie between him and his goal. He reached in and stroked Ron length roughly, Ron panting and holding on to Draco for balance and sanity.

"Oh... Merlin..." Draco stroked him harder and faster, finally feeling Ron convulse beneath his hand and release himself in his knickers.

"Want to fuck, Weasley?" Draco asked, looking into his eyes.

Ron nodded stupidly, shy of any coherency what so ever.

"Well go find fucking Potter. I don't like red heads anyway." He pushed Ron to the ground and walked away without another word.


End file.
